1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a lighting device, and more specifically, to a lighting device, which reduces an entire volume and weight by integrally forming a light source unit formed using a resin layer and a lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An LED (Light Emitted Diode) device is a device which converts an electrical signal to infrared rays or light using a composition semiconductor property. Unlike a florescent lamp, since the LED device does not use harmful substances such as mercury and the like, it has a low possibility to cause environmental pollution and a long life span compared to a conventional light source. Also, it is advantageous that the LED device spends low electricity compared to the conventional light source and has excellent visibility and low brilliantness due to a high color temperature.
Accordingly, a current lighting device has been developed from a structure, in which a traditional light source such as a conventional incandescent lamp or a florescent lamp is used, to a structure, in which the aforesaid LED device is used as a light source. As one example, a lighting device using an LED device and a lens as disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0132273 has been suggested.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a structure of a conventional lighting device. The conventional lighting device includes: a light source unit 10 having a LED device; a front lens 50 which collects light irradiated form the light source unit 10 in a forward direction; an external housing 70. Furthermore, a cap 30 for protecting the front lens 50 and the light source unit 10 may be further formed. At this time, the cap 30 may perform the function of a separate lens.
The conventional lighting device is generally configured such that a reflection member is disposed in an inner side of the external housing 70 to reflect light irradiated from the LED which is a point light source. To improve light reflection efficiency, a fixed space 40 is necessarily provided in an inner part of the external housing 70.
Accordingly, the conventional lighting device requires the fixed space to improve a light reflection capability. Thus, it is problematic than an entire volume and size of the lighting device are necessarily increased, and thus it would be difficult to change a design.